poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Around the World with The Lorax Part 2
Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 is the twentieth episode and part 2 of the second season finale of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Time running out, Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and all of their friends must complete their mission and return to Equestria before the end of the third month at 3:30 PM and save the Lorax's forest. Zundapp's plan Professor Zundapp explain his plan to capture Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and their firends so that Shere Khan will turn the Truffula Forest into the new Power Plant. In Italy/Meeting Francesco Bernoulli Meanwhile in Italy, Yuna and her friends find a hotel to stay for the night as they met up with Francesco Bernoulli. Traveling to London/Meeting Bulldog and Nigel Gearsley Then, Yuna and her friends traveled to London, England and they met up with Bulldog and Nigel Gearsley. India/Seeing Ishani again When Yuna and her friends arrived in India, They met up with Ishani, Dusty was thrilled to see Ishani again, So they spent some time together. Meanwhile at Canterlot/Hiro and Luna's plan Meanwhile at Canterlot, Philomena came to Princess Celestia with a message from Finn McMissile about Professor Zundapp, So Princess Celestia called a royal meeting with Princess Luna and Prince Hiro, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror, King Babar and Queen Celeste and Lord and Lady Rataxes, Then Prince Hiro and Princess Luna came up with a plan. New York City/Captured!!! Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends finally reached New York City, Suddenly, They got captured by Phantom the Pirate and hie Crew. Trapped inside the clocktower/Dusty's confession Yuna and her friends awakes inside a clocktower, Then Dusty has a confession to make and explained that he didn't cut in well as Prince until he and Yuna became good friends since their own adventure and that made everyone, Even Yuna very happy, So Tigatron came up with an escape plan. The backup plan/the Bomb!!! Then, Grem and Acer showed up and tells Yuna and her friends about the bomb is on the hotel where Shere Khan is at in Ponyville. Then, Dusty escapes. Zundapp tries to escape/Fighting the villains When Yuna and her friends escape, they discover the bomb is actually on Dusty, So they hurried straight to Ponyville and just in time just before 3:30 PM. Disarm the Bomb Krader have to disarm the bomb on Dusty, But he couldn't figure out which wire can disarm the bomb, So 2 helped him out and when they cut the Red wire, The Bomb has been disarmed. Saving the Forest So, Yuna and her friends have to save the forest just in time and Just before Shere Khan gives the word, Princess Yuna and her friends stopped him just before 3:33 PM. Mission Complete/Ending When the mission complete, Shere Khan realized how independent Princess Yuna was for trying to save the Truffula Forest, He decided not to take down the forest and give respect to nature and The Lorax thank Yuna and her friends. Later that night, There has been a celebration in honor Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and all of their friends who traveled the world with them. Trivia *This episode is when Shere Khan reformed after Princess Yuna and her friends succeed their mission. Songs #Celebration - Kool and the Gang Category:Iamnater1225